


Patience is a virtue

by Sugarcane_Moon



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcane_Moon/pseuds/Sugarcane_Moon
Summary: Waiting for someone to say "I love you" and waiting to go the whole way can both be very irritating. Y'know, until you get it all at once.





	Patience is a virtue

Grinding against her backstage, just hoping-  _ praying  _ one of their band members walked in to see them like this; sweaty, gasping, trapped in each other's arms, God that was almost enough to get him off right away. 

“Toki, Toki,” she whined breathlessly against his ear, wrapping her legs around his hips to bring him closer and God- he could feel how wet she was through her clothes. It was warm and hot and he just wanted to bury himself inside her and feel every inch of her. 

He trailed his hands up and down her body, squeezing every roll and dipping into every crevice. He felt her shudders and the roll of her hips every time he’d touch her just right -  _ “Yes, yes,” _ she’d gasp, - and as he slipped his hand under her bra, he felt her melt under his touch. 

As he kneaded her breasts, he took a minute to admire her. She was glowing with sweat and makeup, her hair wild against the wall, her chest heaving, covered in bites that  _ he  _ had left, bites she had  _ begged _ him for, all the way down to her panties which, when he looked, were  _ soaking. _

Toki dropped to his knees and buried his face in her crevice. There he felt something; something ravenous, something that screamed inside him to tear into her and eat her alive. When he mouthed against her wetness, he felt her hips roll against him. She was whispering to him, so soft he could barely hear her;  _ “Toki, Toki, my Toki, my Toki…” _

He tore her panties off with one swift movement and buried his face in her cunt. She  _ screamed,  _ threading her fingers through his hair and  _ pulling.  _ Toki didn’t know what he was doing but it was  _ good.  _ She was warm and wet and smelled  _ delicious _ ; like honey, just like her name. And he licked and sucked anywhere he could get until she was writhing underneath him, riding his face and screaming his name; “ _ Toki! Toki!”  _

God, he hoped the band could hear her. He hoped  _ everyone  _ could hear her. He hoped they all knew who could please her, who could make her so needy she was willing to fuck backstage of her own concert--

_ “Toki, sweetie, please-- stop. Stop.” _

He looked up at her for the first time in what felt like hours. She was looking back at him, all flushed and drooly smiled, huffing as she’d never taken a breath. He stood up. “Whats? What is wrongs?” 

She leaned her head back against the wall. He could see the curve of her neck, all the healed bites he’d given her in their escapades like a necklace. She laughed breathlessly. “ _ Toki.” _

“Yes, Honeys?” 

“ _ I love ya.” _

Those three words set him off.

He grabbed her again, shucking his clothes off in the process, and pressed a hard, sloppy kiss to her mouth. She returned gladly, pressing her soft hands to his cheeks to bring him closer. Then, without any hesitation, he fucked her. 

Inside her warm, wet cunt, he felt complete. It wasn’t like banging any of those sluts his bandmembers brought him or a groupie, it was  _ satisfying-- _ satisfying in a way he couldn’t describe. He’d waited so long, so long to touch her, so long to hear her say  _ “I love you”, _ and now he had everything, all at once. 

He was hard and fast and brutal. He didn’t even realize it. She was clawing at his back, screaming his name, begging him to cum inside her. “ _ Please, Toki, Please,”  _ she begged, practically sobbing into his shoulder. “ _ Don’t stop, please, I love you, please, please--” _

And he kept going. He kept going until all he felt was  _ her,  _ until there were stars in his eyes. Then, all at once, he heard her scream and tighten around him and he couldn’t hold back anymore. 

He came inside her, because he couldn’t bring himself to do it on her face like he’d done all those times before, and she cried into his shoulder. Once it was all over they stayed there, Honey pressed against the wall and Toki pressed against her, just holding each other. 

He leaned back to look at her. Her make up was smudged in all ways, her hair was a mess, and her eyes were big and red. She smiled dopily and Toki decided she was beautiful. 

“Toki?”   
“Yes?”   
  
She stared at him, her eyes half-lidded with exhaustion. She kissed him gently. 

“I love you.”

Toki smiled against her lips. 

“I loves you too.” 


End file.
